Narcisse
by MiracleTrain
Summary: Yuki Sakurai, Yuki Gioh. Le garçon, la fille. L'innocence, la compassion. Ce sont juste deux entités qui refusent de devenir une seule âme. Ce sont juste deux êtres qui n'auraient pas du tombés amoureux. Tu as osé la toucher ! Hurla Yuki. Je demande réparation.


**TITRE -** Narcisse.

**RÉSUMER** - Yuki Sakurai, Yuki Gioh. Le garçon, la fille. L'innocence, la compassion. Ce sont juste deux entités qui refusent de devenir une seule âme. Ce sont juste deux êtres qui n'auraient pas du tombés amoureux. « Tu as osé la toucher ! _» _Hurla Yuki. « Je demande réparation. »

**RATING** - Entre K+ et T.

**PAIRING - **YukiBoy/YukiGirl. (ouuuuuh la vilaine !)

**CREDIT - **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. Le tout premier texte est le texte intégrale d'Echo, des Métamorphoses d'Ovide.

Ici MiracleTrain avec un os de scizoooo ! \o/ :fuit:

Plus sérieusement, c'est un os qui me trotte dans la tête, assez space vous allez me dire vu le Pairing. (on ne dirait pas, mais j'aime le couple Luka/Yuki) Quand je l'ai écrit, j'avais limite l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Yuki-scizo, mais c'est parti assez rapidement. xD

Voilà voilà, je vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**NARCISSE.**

_Elle était alors une nymphe, et non une simple voix; et cependant dès lors, quoique nymphe causeuse, sa voix ne lui servait qu'à redire, comme aujourd'hui, les derniers mots qu'elle avait entendus. C'était un effet de la vengeance de Junon. Cette déesse aurait souvent surpris dans les montagnes son époux infidèle; mais Écho l'arrêtait longtemps par ses discours, et donnait aux Nymphes le temps de s'échapper. La fille de Saturne ayant enfin connu cet artifice : "Cette langue qui m'a trompée perdra, dit-elle, de son pouvoir, et tu n'auras plus le libre usage de ta voix". L'effet suivit la menace, et depuis ce jour Écho ne peut que répéter le son et doubler la parole._

[370] Elle vit Narcisse chassant dans les forêts. Elle le vit et l'aima. Depuis elle suit secrètement ses pas. Plus près elle est de lui, plus s'accroît son amour. Tel le soufre léger attire et reçoit la flamme qui l'approche. Ô combien de fois elle désira lui adresser des discours passionnés, et y joindre de tendres prières ! Mais l'état où Junon l'a réduite lui défend de commencer; tout ce qu'il permet du moins elle est prête à l'oser. Elle écoutera la voix de Narcisse, et répétera ses accents.

Un jour que dans les bois il se trouvait écarté de sa suite fidèle il s'écrie : Quelqu'un est-il ici près de moi ? Écho répond, Moi. Narcisse s'étonne, il regarde autour de lui, et dit d'une voix forte, Venez ! Écho redit, Venez! Il regarde encore, et personne ne s'offrant à ses regards, Pourquoi, s'écrie-t-il, me fuyez-vous ? Écho reprend, Me fuyez-vous ? Trompé par cette voix prochaine, Joignons-nous, dit Narcisse. Écho, dont cette demande vient de combler tous les voeux, répète, Joignons-nous : et soudain, interprétant ces paroles au gré de ses désirs, elle sort du taillis. Elle avançait les bras tendus; mais il s'éloigne, il fuit, et se dérobant à ses embrassements : Que je meure, dit-il, avant que d'être à toi ! Et la Nymphe ne répéta que ces mots, être à toi !

[393] Écho méprisée se retire au fond des bois. Elle cache sous l'épais feuillage la rougeur de son front, et depuis elle habite dans des antres solitaires. Mais elle n'a pu vaincre son amour; il s'accroît irrité par les mépris de Narcisse. Les soucis vigilants la consument; une affreuse maigreur dessèche ses attraits; toute l'humide substance de son corps s'évapore: il ne reste d'elle que les os et la voix. Bientôt ses os sont changés en rochers. Cachée dans l'épaisseur des forêts, la voix d'Écho répond toujours à la voix qui l'appelle; mais nul ne peut voir cette Nymphe infortunée, et ce n'est plus maintenant qu'un son qui vit encore en elle.

Les autres Nymphes qui habitent les monts ou les fontaines éprouvèrent aussi les dédains de Narcisse. Mais enfin une d'elles, élevant vers le ciel des mains suppliantes, s'écria dans son désespoir : "Que le barbare aime à son tour sans pouvoir être aimé" ! Elle dit; et Rhamnusie exauça cette juste prière.

[407] Près de là était une fontaine dont l'eau pure, argentée, inconnue aux bergers, n'avait jamais été troublée ni par les chèvres qui paissent sur les montagnes, ni par les troupeaux des environs. Nul oiseau, nulle bête sauvage, nulle feuille tombée des arbres n'avait altéré le cristal de son onde. Elle était bordée d'un gazon frais qu'entretient une humidité salutaire; et les arbres et leur ombre protégeaient contre l'ardeur du soleil la source et le gazon. C'est là que, fatigué de la chasse et de la chaleur du jour, Narcisse vint s'asseoir, attiré par la beauté, la fraîcheur, et le silence de ces lieux. Mais tandis qu'il apaise la soif qui le dévore, il sent naître une autre soif plus dévorante encore. Séduit par son image réfléchie dans l'onde, il devient épris de sa propre beauté. Il prête un corps à l'ombre qu'il aime : il s'admire, il reste immobile à son aspect, et tel qu'on le prendrait pour une statue de marbre de Paros. Penché sur l'onde, il contemple ses yeux pareils à deux astres étincelants, ses cheveux dignes d'Apollon et de Bacchus, ses joues colorées des fleurs brillantes de la jeunesse, l'ivoire de son cou, la grâce de sa bouche, les roses et les lis de son teint : il admire enfin la beauté qui le fait admirer. Imprudent ! il est charmé de lui-même : il est à la fois l'amant et l'objet aimé; il désire, et il est l'objet qu'il a désiré; il brûle, et les feux qu'il allume sont ceux dont il est consumé. Ah ! que d'ardents baisers il imprima sur cette onde trompeuse ! combien de fois vainement il y plongea ses bras croyant saisir son image ! Il ignore ce qu'il voit; mais ce qu'il voit l'enflamme, et l'erreur qui flatte ses yeux irrite ses désirs.

[432] Insensé ! pourquoi suivre ainsi cette image qui sans cesse te fuit ? Tu veux ce qui n'est point. Éloigne-toi, et tu verras s'évanouir le fantastique objet de ton amour. L'image qui s'offre à tes regards n'est que ton ombre réfléchie; elle n'a rien de réel; elle vient et demeure avec toi; elle disparaîtrait si tu pouvais toi-même t'éloigner de ces lieux. Mais ni le besoin de nourriture, ni le besoin de repos ne peuvent l'en arracher. Étendu sur l'herbe épaisse et fleurie, il ne peut se lasser de contempler l'image qui l'abuse; il périt enfin par ses propres regards. Soulevant sa tête languissante, et tendant les bras, il adresse ces plaintes aux forêts d'alentour :

"Ô vous dont l'ombre fut si souvent favorable aux amants, vîtes-vous un amant plus malheureux que moi ? et depuis que les siècles s'écoulent sur vos têtes, connûtes-vous des destins si cruels ? L'objet que j'aime est près de moi; je le vois, il me plaît; et, tant est grande l'erreur qui me séduit, en le voyant je ne puis le trouver : et pour irriter ma peine, ce n'est ni l'immense océan qui nous sépare; ce ne sont ni des pays lointains, ni des montagnes escarpées, ni des murs élevés, ni de fortes barrières : une onde faible et légère est entre lui et moi ! lui-même il semble répondre à mes désirs. Si j'imprime un baiser sur cette eau limpide, je le vois soudain rapprocher sa bouche de la mienne. Je suis toujours près de l'atteindre; mais le plus faible obstacle nuit au bonheur des amants.

[454] "Ô toi, qui que tu sois, parais ! sors de cette onde, ami trop cher ! Pourquoi tromper ainsi mon empressement, et toujours me fuir ? Ce n'est ni ma jeunesse ni ma figure qui peuvent te déplaire : les plus belles Nymphes m'ont aimé. Mais je ne sais quel espoir soutient encore en moi l'intérêt qui se peint sur ton visage ! Si je te tends les bras, tu me tends les tiens; tu ris si je ris; tu pleures si je pleure; tes signes répètent les miens; et si j'en puis juger par le mouvement de tes lèvres, tu réponds à mes discours par des accents qui ne frappent point mon oreille attentive.

"Mais où m'égarai-je? je suis en toi, je le sens : mon image ne peut plus m'abuser; je brûle pour moi-même, et j'excite le feu qui me dévore. Que dois-je faire ? faut-il prier, ou attendre qu'on m'implore ? Mais qu'ai-je enfin à demander ? ne suis-je pas le bien que je demande ? Ainsi pour trop posséder je ne possède rien. Que ne puis-je cesser d'être moi-même ! Ô voeu nouveau pour un amant ! je voudrais être séparé de ce que j'aime ! La douleur a flétri ma jeunesse. Peu de jours prolongeront encore ma vie : je la commençais à peine et je meurs dans mon printemps ! Mais le trépas n'a rien d'affreux pour moi; il finira ma vie et ma douleur. Seulement je voudrais que l'objet de ma passion pût me survivre; mais uni avec moi il subira ma destinée; et mourant tous deux nous ne perdrons qu'une vie".

[474] Il dit, et retombant dans sa fatale illusion, il retourne vers l'objet que l'onde lui retrace. Il pleure, l'eau se trouble, l'image disparaît; et croyant la voir s'éloigner : "Où fuis-tu, s'écria-t-il, cruel ? je t'en conjure, arrête, et ne quitte point ton amant; ah ! s'il ne m'est permis de m'unir à toi, souffre du moins que je te voie, et donne ainsi quelque soulagement à ma triste fureur".

À ces mots il déchire sa robe, découvre et frappe son sein qui rougit sous ses coups. Telle la pomme à sa blancheur mélange l'incarnat; telle la grappe à demi colorée se peint de pourpre aux rayons du soleil. Mais l'onde est redevenue transparente; Narcisse y voit son image meurtrie. Soudain sa fureur l'abandonne; et, comme la cire fond auprès d'un feu léger; ou comme la rosée se dissipe aux premiers feux de l'astre du jour : ainsi, brûlé d'une flamme secrète, l'infortuné se consume et périt. Son teint n'a plus l'éclat de la rose et du lis; il a perdu cette force et cette beauté qu'il avait trop aimée, cette beauté qu'aima trop la malheureuse Écho.

[494] Quoiqu'elle n'eût point oublié les mépris de Narcisse, elle ne put le voir sans le plaindre. Elle avait redit tous ses soupirs, tous ses gémissements; et lorsqu'il frappait ses membres délicats, et que le bruit de ses coups retentissait dans les airs, elle avait de tous ses coups répété le bruit retentissant. Enfin Narcisse regarde encore son image dans l'onde, et prononce ces derniers mots: Objet trop vainement aimé! Écho reprend: Objet trop vainement aimé! Adieu! s'écria-t-il. Adieu! répéta-t-elle.

Il laisse alors retomber sur le gazon sa tête languissante; une nuit éternelle couvre ses yeux épris de sa beauté. Mais sa passion le suit au séjour des ombres, et il cherche encore son image dans les ondes du Styx. Les Naïades, ses soeurs, pleurèrent sa mort; elle coupèrent leurs cheveux, et les consacrèrent sur ses restes chéris : les Dryades gémirent, et la sensible Écho répondit à leurs gémissements. On avait déjà préparé le bûcher, les torches, le tombeau; mais le corps de Narcisse avait disparu; et à sa place les Nymphes ne trouvèrent qu'une fleur d'or de feuilles d'albâtre couronnée.

* * *

On était né comme ça. Avec une seule âme à notre portée. C'était comme ça, on ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

Tu étais Yuki Sakurai. J'étais Yuki Gioh. On était destiné à être pareil, on était censé formé qu'un seul être unique. Mais en fait, on était si différent toi et moi. On devait s'assembler pour ne former qu'une seule entité confondue. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je n'y arrivais pas. Une boule de mon ventre se formait quand j'y pensais. J'avais peur, peur de ce bout restant de puzzle que tu formais pour moi. Peut-être, était-ce le cas chez toi ?

Pourtant, au fond, nous étions pareil, toi et moi. Tu représentais le Yuki garçon, moi la Yuki fille. Pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que tu es moi, et que je suis toi. Dit ainsi était un peu féérique, légèrement mystérieux, pas assez naturellement.

Je rêve d'une époque où nous serions tous les deux, ensemble. Nous serions jumeaux, et nous tomberons amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça nous serait proscrit, mais on n'écouterait pas nos aînés. On n'aurait pas choisis, mais on aurait laissé faire ce coup de sort avec plaisir. Ça serait trop beau pour penser à ces misérables tabous. Parce que je serai enfin dans tes bras. Et que je pourrais enfin sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur. Véritablement. J'oublierai alors tous ses rêves désabusés, où je nous imaginais nus. Parce que cette fois-ci, ce serait réel.

Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur me bouleversent. Mon cœur bat trop fort. Je sens mon entourage se tendre, murmurant mon nom, et demandant si tout allait bien. Non, **je** ne vais pas bien. Je voudrais que l'on m'achève, ici et maintenant. Je voudrais que l'on me transfuse une dose de morphine, histoire de calmer mon cœur, histoire de pouvoir m'éteindre. Peut-être que notre prochaine réincarnation serait celle de tous mes espoirs.

_Un désert froid. Les deux entités étaient allongées, face à face. L'un endurait la souffrance, l'autre était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Les deux corps ne semblaient pas gêner par les rosiers qui s'enroulaient sur chacun des corps, chaque parcelle de peau percée par de nombreuses épines. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la fille agonisante, bercée par la respiration de l'endormi. Une voix s'éleva vers le ciel. Elle avait eu alors l'effet d'un baiser. D'un simple baiser qui réveillerait l'être aimé. _

_« Y… Yuki._

__ Tu te sens mal, Yuki. Donne-moi une partie de ta douleur, laisse-moi te soulager. _

__ N… Non. Ce… Ce n'est pas en..-core ton tour. _

__ Tais-toi, et laisse-moi faire. » _

_Lentement, Yuki étira son bras – ne faisant pas abstraction des épines qui s'enfonçaient encore plus en lui – vers sa moitié, et atteigna son poignet. _

_« Laisse moi te soulager. Je ne veux plus que tu en reçois, plus jamais. _

__ Yu… Yuki… Non ! Ne bouge pas, ça va te blesser ! _

__ Ne t'en fais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. _

__ Yuki !_

__ S'il te plait, laisse moi atteindre tes lèvres… »_

_La jeune fille agonisante se tut. Elle le laissa faire avec plaisir, décalant son cou, histoire que son visage soit plus proche de l'être aimé. Elle réprima une larme quand elle le vit, agonisant à son tour. Non ! Ce n'était pas son tour d'avoir mal, il n'avait pas le droit, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne… _

Le printemps venait vite à l'époque Edo. Je te voyais déjà sourire quand tu voyais les fleurs de cerisiers s'épanouir sous tes yeux avec Mère. Malgré les années, ton regard était toujours pailleté d'éblouissement. Tu faisais sourire Mère, tu sais. Malgré ses maux, elle insistait toujours pour venir avec toi et les voir. Tu étais heureuse quand elle était à tes côtés, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sentais l'euphorie de la voir debout te submergeait. Parce que Mère était belle, tout comme toi. Tu te demandais souvent pourquoi Père l'avait quitté. Mais tu ne disais rien, afin de préserver ce petit bonheur intact. Et pour la protéger. Oui, de toutes tes forces.

Et puis Mère est morte. Pas de vieillesse, comme tu l'espérais tant. Sa maladie l'emporta, et pendant un instant, j'eus peur que tu sois atteinte de cette même maladie. Elle te laissa alors seule au monde. Tes protecteurs avaient beau t'entourer d'amour, tu avais mal. Ton cœur te picotait quand tu apercevais l'ombre d'un de ses portraits. Pourtant, t'as pas pleuré, non. T'a pleuré de l'intérieur, parce que j'étais à tes côtés. Et puis, il y a eu Luka.

Il t'effleura, te toucha, puis finit par t'enlacer. Amoureusement. Douloureusement. Il avait le même regard que Mère quand il te voyait. Tu n'as pas résisté.

_Pourquoi ?_

**« Luka… Si mon destin est de mourir, je voudrais que tu me tues.**

**_ Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser.**

**_ Luka ! **

**_ Parce que je ne te trahirais jamais. »**

Ça n'a pas de sens. J'ai mal partout. C'est ridicule. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je t'en pris, ne le laisse pas te toucher de la sorte. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, il se fissure. Je sais que tu le sens, arrête de refuser de l'admettre.

_Il te touche. Il me touche. IL __**NOUS**__ ABIME. _

Arrête ! N'entends-tu pas mes cris, n'entends-tu pas ma souffrance ? Ne me laisse pas te haïr, ne me trahit pas. Que les battements fébriles de ton cœur soit mien !

… _elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle l'avait assez vue souffrir pour elle. Ses réflexions prirent un nouveau sens quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes se pressaient contre les siennes. La pression redescendit, les roseaux cessèrent de bouger, comme pour laisser les deux mêmes entités se confondrent enfin. Yuki ne réalisa pas. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas imaginaires, elle les sentait vraiment. Le léger goût sucré se rependit sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa langue, enfin sur son palais. Fougueuse, elle plongea ses mains dans la chevelure brune-dorée, voulant éterniser ce baiser. Ce premier. Elle ne sentait plus les roseaux qui enroulaient ses bras, et qui menaçaient de s'enfoncer plus profondément si elle osait bouger. Ses lèvres que seul Luka avait pu profité. Luka… Une colère sans nom sembla la submergée, idem chez sa moitié. Après tout, ils ressentaient tout, pensaient à la même chose. _

_« On peut… On peut !_

__ Pourtant, nous sommes deux…_

__ … Deux entités liée à une seule âme._

__ Je m'en fous. J'ai le droit de t'aimer, et c'est suffisant. _

__Yuki… Je t'en prie, aime-moi de toutes tes forces. Efface chaque trace qu'à laisser Luka en moi. En toi. _

__ Yuki. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai la seule personne au monde qui ne te trahira pas._

__ Je sais… … Mon dieu, Yuki ! »_

_Lentement, les roseaux se retirèrent en eux, lentement, les séquelles s'effacèrent. Ils se redressèrent. S'observèrent, comme si c'était la première fois, avant que l'un deux aggripa les doigts de sa moitié, et les noua avec les siens. Petit à petit, ils s'effacèrent de ce désert, chacun réalisant. Chacun ressentant l'odeur qu'offrait celle de la liberté. _

_« Yuki, dit. On sera toujours ensemble, n'est ce pas. _

__ Jusqu'à la fin. »_

_L'effacement s'éternisa vers la fin, la longue chevelure de Yuki s'envolait avec les grins de sables avant de disparaitre, elle eut juste le temps de crier le nom du garçon, un large sourire sur ses lèvres._

_« Yuki ! »_

« Je demande réparation. »

Des voix, une odeur d'encens. Tsukumo agrippait sa chevelure à son réveil, surement du à cause de ses horribles maux de tête. La première chose qu'il fit quand il ouvrit les yeux fut de chercher Touko. Celle-ci était collée à elle, encore inconsciente. Autour de lui, Hotsuma, Takashiro, Shusei, Kuroto , Senshiro, et Luka s'éveillèrent. Ce dernier était encore assommé.

Des mots se firent entendre de façon plus distinc, réveillant alors la majorité. Chacun tenta de se délivrer, mais en vain. Leur poignets et leur chevilles refusaient de leur obeïr. Tout était flou. Puis un nom.

« Ta.. Takashiro-sama ! Ou est Yuki ? »

Avant même qu'il ne réagisse une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, les laissant alors pantois. Surpris. Choqués.

« Yu… Yuki ? »

La princesse s'immobilisa, et les fixa d'une façon méprisante. Une première.

« Je demande réparation. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, et esquissa un large sourire.

« Yuuuuki ! Tout est prêt, ils sont réveillés. »

Et sous leur yeux, le garçon sortit de la pénombre. Une expression glaciale, avec un étrange objet à la main.

« Yuki… »

Il s'avança silencieusement, la Princesse s'avança vers lui, et agrippa sa main avant de se tourner vers tous les autres.

« Yuki !

_ Yuki ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un rire dédaigneux sortit de la bouche de la Princesse, elle se répéta à nouveau.

« _Je demande réparation._ »

Yuki s'avança et brisa enfin le silence.

« Pour toute la douleur qu'elle a du enduré.

_ Pour la façon dont vous l'avez salie.

_ Yuki n'appartient pas au Clan Gioh. »

La Princesse s'avança.

« Pour ceci, je demande réparation. »

Yuki dégaina alors un katana, qu'il avait alors minutieusement nettoyé. Et plongea dans ses prisonniers.

« **YUKI !** »

Tu sais Yuki, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Au stade de fœtus, mon cœur ne battait déjà pour toi.

* * *

Nieeeeh. J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps. :)

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre le récit d'Echo, en plus d'avoir un rapport avec le titre, on peut clairement imaginer Luka en Echo, et Yuki en Narcisse. Et puis, le texte est assez beau, enfin j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de cet écart mythologique. :'D

En soit, j'espère juste que ce n'était pas trop tordu. Pour ma part, je me suis légèrement mélangée avec les deux Yuki. Enfin, l'esprit décide pour nous on va dire.

Voilà, à une prochaine fois, qui sait !


End file.
